


Awake

by aneon00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneon00/pseuds/aneon00





	Awake

When I slept last night, the rain was pouring hard; when I woke up today, it still does. I rubbed my arms for warmth and turned on the other side of the bed to take a peek of his sleeping face. Tooru is sleeping soundly, his arms wrapped on the pillow between us. I can't help but smile with this sight I rarely see. I drew my face nearer to his and kissed him. 

"Good morning," I whispered softly. He shifted slightly in his side, threw the pillow and took me to replace it. His eyes were still closed, I heard him groan because I may have disrupted his sleep. The warmth of his body made me feel relaxed and comfortable. I noticed that he's not showing signs of waking up anytime soon. I pulled myself up, my face close enough to his cheek and planted soft kisses on it trailing to his lips just to wake him up. I felt him kiss me back and smile. 

"What are you doing?," he said groggily but in his usual playful tone. "Umm.. kissing you?" I giggled. 

Tooru managed to open an eye and smiled sleepily. "Of course," he replied as he bit my lower lip. 

"Good morning, angel.." I heard him say.


End file.
